


Che in Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Che falls in love with a girl.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Calavera Zombies were making a sand castle at Miracle City Beach.

But they saws a girl walking.

She has long brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress and light pink flat shoes.

A girl smiles at Che

Hearts appears in Che's eyes

Che walked to a girl

Che said "Excuse me are you deceased"

Gabriela giggled "You suck the life right outta me I'm Gabriela"

"They call me Che"

Che kissed Gabriela's hand.

Che and Gabriela walked with a umbrella.

A skinny zombie said "Hey Che where did you get that human!"

General Chapuza said "This is gonna be interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

Che and Gabriela walked into Miracle City Cemetery

Gabriela sees a gravestone

Che helped Gabriela climb a gravestone

Gabriela said "I'M QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

Suddenly the bats flew over them and it hits her in the face

Gabriela laughed and Che joined in

Gabriela and Che were in a park and a bird landed on a cheerful girl's finger

A bird chirped

Gabriela began to whistle

The birds flew to them

Gabriela and Che laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Manny and Frida were playing in the beach until Che walked to them

Manny and Frida said "Che!?"

Che wears sunglasses, a red hat, gray shirt, green shorts and black sandals

Che said "In the flesh"

Che laughed as he took off his sunglasses

Frida said "I'll take it your date went well"

Che said "I'm king of the underworld!"

Manny glared at Che "No way zombie boy have you told her you're not human yet"

Che said "N-no"

Frida said "You realize once you told her she won't be so keen on you"

Che said "She'll be fine with a little weeping"

Manny said "Prove it tell her tonight"

Che said "Fine I will I hope"


End file.
